UHC
WARNING: PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS Ultra Hardcore is a PVP game where players spawn in a normal world, without health regen. Last player standing wins. Rules There is a basic set of rules: *No grace period. *No branch mining or rollercoaster mining is allowed. *Health regeneration is disabled, golden apples and health potions are the only way to heal. *Health is shown when tab is pressed. *Spawns are random inside a set World Border. *Upon death a participant is eliminated and is put in spectator mode and can spectate if they wish. **Spectators may not communicate with alive players via any means; if a spectator is trying to message an alive player, the alive player should notify KirbyATK48. **Spectators should also leave their team's call and either join the Spectator call or not communicate at all *Regeneration potions and Strength II potions are banned. *Portal trapping is banned. *Last man/team standing wins. *X-Ray is NOT ALLOWED. *In a Free For All, no teaming is allowed. (Added as of UHC 7) **In a Team UHC, no teaming with other Teams *No mods of any kind may be used except Optifine **The zoom function is NOT allowed for Optifine. UHC Records 'Baconcraftia UHC 1' Recorded on April 26, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. No walls were present. Both participants were in a Skype call together. Recorded by kirbyattack48. First UHC for jdog_24 and kirbyattack48. UHC 1 lasted 49 minutes, 13 seconds. Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 2' Recorded on June 9, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. 3 of 4 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for NinjaChef27, blueberry48, and drumgod1997. dacachsa was initially going to participate, he is even seen in the 1st video, but had to back out last second. Recorded by kirbyattack48. UHC 2 lasted 90 minutes, 47 seconds (ish, not possible accuracy due to Kirby forgetting to record on time (2ish minutes)) Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 3' Recorded on June 14, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 4 of 5 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for Cobalt1. Recorded by kirbyattack48. Dakota6898 was going to participate but came late and was not able to make it. UHC 3 lasted 93 minutes, 44 seconds. Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 4' Recorded on July 8, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 3 Teams of 3, each team was in a seperate Skype call. First UHC for CandlelightBob, Dakota6898, GingaNinja235, and The_Epical. Recorded by kirbyattack48. 9reck9 was going to participate but the UHC was moved to July 8 instead of the 9th so he was not able to make it. UHC 4 lasted 118 minutes, 13 seconds. Participants: ' 'Baconcraftia UHC 5 Recorded on August 2, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. Free For All UHC. 6 of 7 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for 8r3ndan_8ridg3s and 9reck9. Recorded by kirbyattack48. GingaNinja235 and The_Epical were going to participate but could not make it. UHC 5 lasted 88 minutes 10 seconds. Participants: Baconcraftia UHC 6 Recorded on September 5, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0 (mainly Mega Taiga). 6 of 7 participants were in a Skype call together. All contestants were previous UHC contestants. Kirby was on a new computer and accidentally used the free version of Fraps, making the first few minutes very jumpy. This also makes it so the actual time of the UHC is unknown. Recorded by kirbyattack48. The_Epical and Cobalt1 were going to participate but could not make it. UHC 6 lasted 138 minutes 20 seconds (ish). Baconcraftia UHC 7 Recorded on November 30, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0 . It is actually the 2nd attempt at a UHC that day. Originally, there were to be 4 teams of 2. This UHC lasted 45 minutes until a redstone issue cause everyone to suffocate instantly in the world border. This UHC can be found in a video by KirbyATK48. Another UHC was started, 90 minutes after the original start time, leaving 2 teams of 3 to battle (drumgod1997 and CandlelightBob left in between UHCs though drumgod1997 did spectate for part of it). Recorded by kirbyattack48. 9reck9 was planning on participating but couldn't in the end. UHC 7 lasted 113 min 39 sec 'Baconcraftia UHC 8' Recorded on December 27, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 4 Teams of 2 duked it out. Recorded by kirbyattack48. All participants were previous participants. Recorded by kirbyattack48. UHC 8 lasted 155 minutes, 4 seconds. 8r3ndan_8ridg3s was going to participate but couldn't. 'Baconcraftia UHC 9' Recorded on March 7, 2015. 1000 x 1000 block arena (mostly jungle) that gradually shrunk to 200 x 200 after 2 hours. 4 Teams of 2 duked it out. Recorded by KirbyATK48. This UHC featured 2 new guests, MC_Jackson22 and WonderWaffles22. This season also was the first to feature new names, after name changes were implemented. KirbyATK48 used to be kirbyattack48. UHC 9 lasted 105 minutes, 25 seconds. Drumgod97 and The_Nads were planning on participating but didn't end up making it. 'Baconcraftia UHC 10' Recorded on Kirby's birthday, March 28, 2015. 1000 x 1000 arena that gradually shrunk to 200 x 200 after 3 hours. 4 teams of 2 participated. Recorded by KirbyATK48. 9reck9 was planning on participating but could not make it. More name changes occured this season with Drumgod97 from drumgod1997 and The_Nads from 8r3ndan_8ridg3s. UHC 10 lasted 162 minutes and 11 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 11' Recorded on May 16, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 5 randomized teams of 2 participated. First UHC for OstrichBunns. Recorded by KirbyATK48. The_Nads was planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 11 lasted 127 minutes, 30 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 12' Recorded on June 26, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 4 teams of 2 participated. This UHC featured new guest Swarm33. Recorded by KirbyATK48. 9reck9 and NinjaChef27 were planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 12 lasted 151 minutes, 10 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 13' Recorded on August 8, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 4 teams of 3 participated. This UHC featured new guests AethanThorson, CNSpencer, lance8773, and Rush_Rage. Recorded by KirbyATK48. 9reck9 and its_all_ogre were planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 13 lasted 147 minutes, 54 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 14' Recorded on September 26, 2015. 1000 x 1000 world that shrunk to 200 x 200 in 2.5 hours. 11 players participated. This UHC was a Love At First Sight season. Everyone started alone, and the first person they found was their teammate. This UHC featured new guests AgentK98, Bapi, and Strauberry_Kiwi. Recorded by KirbyATK48 and The_Epical. 9reck9 was planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 14 lasted 150 minutes, 54 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 15' Recorded on November 14, 2015. 1520 x 1520 world. 12 players participated. This UHC was a Race for the Dragon season, with the end goal being to slay the Ender Dragon. This UHC featured new guests AwesomeAssassin and Cokezero2. Recorded by AwesomeAssassin, Bapi (first half of the UHC), JDog_24, and KirbyATK48. The_Epical was planning on participating but couldn't make it. More name changes occured pre-this season, BluePandaWizard from blueberry48, JDog_24 from jdog_24, and MooseBunns from GingaNinja235. UHC 15 lasted 150 minutes, 43 seconds. 'Baconcraftia UHC 16' Recorded on December 28, 2015. 1520 x 1520 world. 15 players participated. This UHC was a captain's drafted Teams of 3 season. Eternal day was also enabled throughout the whole game. This UHC featured a new guest, ExoSaber. Recorded by KirbyATK48 and The_Epical (first half of the UHC). Cobalt1 was planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 16 lasted 165 minutes, 32 seconds making this the longest UHC. 'Baconcraftia UHC 17' Recorded on February 13, 2016. 1520 x 1520 world for the first 60 minutes, then world border shrink to 112x112 over the next 100 minutes. 20 players participated. This UHC had 2 teams of 10, spread alone at the start. Eternal day was also enabled at the 120 minute mark. Tier II Potions were also disabled. This UHC had significant server lag for the first hour, causing the first in-game day to last 42 minutes and the 2nd in-game day to last 23 minutes. This UHC featured several new guests, 1mpaired, dangers93, ExplosivPancak3, Lordbaco, marcaron, PinkSwiper, pyropainter, Regifloat, and Rockbuster. Recorded by AwesomeAssassin, Bapi, HuskyYordie, JDog_24, KirbyATK48, marcaron, and Regifloat. Another name change occured before this season, HuskyYordie from ExoSaber. Cobalt1 and WonderWaffles22 were planning on participating but couldn't make it. UHC 17 lasted __ minutes, __ seconds. UHC Statistics 'Winners' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: 24 Ninja Kirbys: jdog_24, kirbyattack48, GingaNinja235 Season 5: kirbyattack48 Season 6: CandlelightBob Season 7: The Abandoned: jdog_24, 8r3ndan_8ridg3s, The_Epical Season 8: Furnace Masters: GingaNinja235, blueberry48 Season 9: White and Dyed: blueberry48, The_Epical Season 10: Blue Boomerangs: Drumgod97, The_Nads Season 11: Team Bluedog: blueberry48, jdog_24 Season 12: Team Drumdog: Drumgod97, jdog_24 Season 13: Team Bluejackdog: blueberry48, jdog_24, MC_Jackson22 Season 14: jdog_24 Season 15: Ender Dragon Season 16: Ultra Miners: The_Epical, BluePandaWizard, Drumgod97 Season 17: (Bold 'signifies alive for win) 'Most Wins JDog_24: 7 Wins (1 ''', 4 , 7 , 11 , 12 , '''13 , 14) BluePandaWizard: 6 Wins (2''', 8, '''9 , 11 , 13, 16) KirbyATK48: 3 Wins (3, 4, 5) Drumgod97: 3 Wins (10 , 12, 16) OverWorldGamerRG: 3 Wins (7, 9, 16) The_Nads: 2 Wins (7, 10) MooseBunns: 2 Wins (4, 8') CandlelightBob: 1 Win ('6) Ender Dragon: 1 Win (15) MC_Jackson22: 1 Win''' (13) ('''Bold signifies alive for win) 'Most Kills' Season 1: jdog_24 (1) Season 2: TNT (1), Lava (1), blueberry48 (1) Season 3: kirbyattack48 (3) Season 4: blueberry48 (2), kirbyattack48 (2), The_Epical (2) Season 5: kirbyattack48 (2) Season 6: kirbyattack48 (2), Suicide (2) Season 7: jdog_24 (2), Team Kill (2) Season 8: jdog_24 (4) Season 9: blueberry48 (3) Season 10: The_Nads (3) Season 11: jdog_24 (2) Season 12: jdog_24 (3) Season 13: jdog_24 (5) Season 14: jdog_24 (5) Season 15: Ender Dragon (4), JDog_24 (4) Season 16: The_Epical (4) Season 17: 'First Death' Season 1: kirbyattack48 (49:13) Season 2: NinjaChef27 (1ish) Season 3: Cobalt1 (44:22) Season 4: Cobalt1 (62:50) Season 5: jdog_24 (34:03) Season 6: blueberry48 (61:59ish) Season 7: blueberry48 (11:37) Season 8: The_Epical (7:37) Season 9: jdog_24 (30:52) Season 10: blueberry48 (86:52) Season 11: CandlelightBob (9:24) Season 12: Dakota6898 (37:35) Season 13: Cobalt1 (69:53) Season 14: blueberry48 (17:15) Season 15: Cokezero2 (53:17) Season 16: lance8773 (12:23) Season 17: MooseBunns (12:58) 'Longest at Full Health' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: drumgod1997 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: blueberry48 Season 6: drumgod1997 Season 7: jdog_24 Season 8: kirbyattack48 Season 9: GingaNinja235 Season 10: GingaNinja235 Season 11: jdog_24 Season 12: OstrichBunns Season 13: MC_Jackson22 Season 14: jdog_24 Season 15: Strauberry_Kiwi Season 16: KirbyATK48 Season 17: AwesomeAssassin 'First Damage' Season 1: kirbyattack48 Season 2: NinjaChef27 Season 3: Cobalt1 Season 4: CandlelightBob Season 5: Cobalt1 Season 6: 9reck9 Season 7: 8r3ndan_8ridg3s Season 8: The_Epical (?) Season 9: jdog_24 Season 10: MC_Jackson22 Season 11: WonderWaffles22 Season 12: Cobalt1 Season 13: lance8773 Season 14: Strauberry_Kiwi Season 15: AgentK98 Season 16: Strauberry_Kiwi Season 17: Lordbaco 'First Player Kill' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: drumgod1997 Season 6: kirbyattack48 Season 7: jdog_24 Season 8: jdog_24 Season 9: The_Epical Season 10: jdog_24 Season 11: The_Epical Season 12: jdog_24 Season 13: jdog_24 Season 14: CandlelightBob Season 15: JDog_24 Season 16: BluePandaWizard Season 17: OstrichBunns 'First Appearances' Season 1: jdog_24, kirbyattack48 Season 2: blueberry48, drumgod1997, NinjaChef27 Season 3: Cobalt1 Season 4: CandlelightBob, Dakota68989, GingaNinja235, The_Epical Season 5: 8r3ndan_8ridg3s, 9reck9 Season 6: N/A Season 7: N/A Season 8: N/A Season 9: MC_Jackson22, WonderWaffles22 Season 10: N/A Season 11: OstrichBunns Season 12: Swarm33 Season 13: AethanThorson, CNSpencer, lance8773, Rush_Rage Season 14: AgentK98, Bapi, Strauberry_Kiwi Season 15: AwesomeAssassin, Cokezero2 Season 16: ExoSaber Season 17: 1mpaired, dangers93, ExplosivPancak3, Lordbaco, marcaron, PinkSwiper, pyropainter, Regifloat, Rockbuster 'Weighted Average Finish' AethanThorson - 0.250 HuskyYordie - 0.266 Rush_Rage - 0.333 CNSpencer - 0.416 AwesomeAssassin - 0.443 JDog_24 - 0.455 KirbyATK48 - 0.478 MC_Jackson22 - 0.484 AgentK98 - 0.522 OstrichBunns - 0.525 Drumgod97 - 0.541 BluePandaWizard - 0.544 Bapi - 0.549 9reck9 - 0.547 The_Nads - 0.549 MooseBunns - 0.564 WonderWaffles22 - 0.569 CandlelightBob - 0.601 NinjaChef27 - 0.625 Swarm33 - 0.625 OverWorldGamerRG - 0.639 Strauberry_Kiwi - 0.800 lance8773 - 0.833 Cobalt1 - 0.860 Cokezero2 - 0.900 DarkeningFyre - 0.944 'Most PVP Kills' 'Most Environment/Mob Kills' Fun Facts *KirbyATK48 is the only member of Baconcraftia to have participated in every UHC. **JDog_24 and BluePandaWizard have each participated in 15 of the 16 UHCs (missing 2 and 1 respectively) **AgentK98, AwesomeAssassin, Bapi, BluePandaWizard, Cokezero2, HuksyYordie, KirbyATK48 and Strauberry_Kiwi have participated in every UHC since their first appearance. ***HuskyYordie has only appeared in 1 UHC. *MooseBunns has died from Suicide the most, 2 of the 5 Suicide deaths are his. *AethanThorson, AgentK98, Bapi, HuskyYordie, OstrichBunns, Rush_Rage and Swarm33 have only died in PVP. **AethanThorson, HuskyYordie, Rush_Rage, and Swarm33 have only participated in 1 UHC. *NinjaChef27 has the fastest death in UHC, less than 1 minute. (UHC 2) *DarkeningFyre has the longest dry spell in between seasons of UHC, lasting 7 seasons between UHC 4 and UHC 12. *JDog_24, KirbyATK48, and MooseBunns have used 4 different skins in UHC **BluePandaWizard and Drumgod97have used 3 different skins in UHCs ***Bapi, Strauberry_Kiwi, and MC_Jackson22 has used 2 different skins in UHC. *UHC 16 Episode 7 has the most deaths in a single episode (8) *In every UHC (with the exception of UHC 1, 7, and 9), someone has gotten enchants. **In UHCs 2, 4, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 16 the winner had enchants. *2 UHC times are unknown due to recording errors from KirbyATK48. (2, 6) *KirbyATK48, AwesomeAssassin, Bapi, JDog_24, and OverWorldGamerRG are the only participants that recorded UHC and uploaded the videos. **KirbyATK48 has uploaded all 16 seasons of UHC **OverWorldGamerRG has uploaded 1.5 seasons of UHC, UHC 14 and half of UHC 16. **AwesomeAssassin and JDog_24 have uploaded 1 season each, UHC 15. **Bapi has uploaded 0.5 seasons, half of UHC 15. *UHC 7 was going to be recorded in early November 2014, however due to scheduling conflicts, only 4 participants were able to make it and no UHC took place. *B1azeer and dacachsa never participated in a UHC during their time on the server. *Teaming in FFAs was banned after CandlelightBob and drumgod1997 teamed up in UHC 6. *UHC 5 had more Golden Apples eaten than the 4 previous UHCs combined. *UHC 6 did not have an actual final battle as GingaNinja235 suicided, resulting in CandlelightBob's victory. *JDog_24 has been the "iron man" (longest at full health) in the most UHCs with 4 . **BluePandaWizard has been the "iron man" the 2nd most times with 3. *UHC 6, 7, 8, and 10 are the only UHCs in which every participant had already participated in a UHC. *UHC 16 has the most player kills with 11. *UHC 16 was the longest at 165 minutes, 32 seconds. *UHC 15 has the most environmental kills with 6. **UHCs 1 and 10 are the only UHCs with no environment/mob kills. *UHC 2 and 7 are the only UHCs in which more participants died to Environment/mob/suicide/team kills than player kills. *UHC 10 had as many bow kills as the last 9 UHCs combined. **All bow kills in UHC 10 were by The_Nads. *UHC 10 marked the first time where all team members were alive for their team's victory. **UHC 11 is the 2nd time this occurred. *BluePandaWizard, JDog_24, OstrichBunns, OverWorldGamerRG and Strauberry_Kiwi each got a kill their first UHC season. *BluePandaWizard, JDog_24, and MooseBunns each won the first UHC they participated in. *Team Kills do not factor into a player's kill count. Killing your teammate does not in fact help your stats.